


mode of ... [ hysterical ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic descriptions of violence, Hysteria, Hysterical Slaine, Parasite - Freeform, Parasites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Slaine ha perdido toda esperanza en sí mismo y solo deja que los encargados de vigilarlo se diviertan tanto como quieran tratando de generar alguna reacción diferente a su eterno aburrimiento y ganas de morir.
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 1





	mode of ... [ hysterical ]

Slaine Troyard, prisionero de guerra y a quien la humanidad entera ha decidido considerar como el culpable de una de las peores guerras. A pesar de que se informó de manera pública su muerte durante la última batalla, pasa sus días encerrado en una pequeña jaula diseñada especialmente para él.

Es aburrido, insoportable. Inaho en ocasiones le visita, esos días suelen ser un poco más soportables.

Cuando el héroe de guerra —y guardián definitivo— no está, los guardias se divierten torturándole con cantidad infinita de insectos solo para fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, Slaine ha perdido toda esperanza en sí mismo y solo deja que los encargados de vigilarlo se diviertan tanto como quieran tratando de generar alguna reacción diferente a su eterno aburrimiento y ganas de morir.

.

No es hasta un día que despierta sintiendo como algo le camina por debajo de la piel, generando un insoportable dolor al ver cómo, efectivamente, algo se mueve dentro de su cuerpo y parece alimentarse de su propia carne con cada movimiento.

Empieza por sentir tal asquerosa sensación en uno de sus brazos, pero después la siente en una de sus piernas y al poco rato cerca del pecho.

La histeria no tarda en apoderarse de él, pues el dolor es insoportable, siente cómo está siendo comido por dentro por _quién-sabe-qué_ parásito que le fue introducido al cuerpo y quiere arrancarse la piel de un tirón porque su mente es lo único que es capaz de gritarle en ese estado.

Slaine rasca su piel, tanto y con tanta fuerza que termina por rasguñarse las extremidades y el pecho, con el paso del tiempo, no tarda en abrir su piel con la esperanza de que lo que sea que tenga dentro salga o deje de moverse. Pero no sucede y la histeria solo crece, su mente trabaja demasiado rápido y se siente aturdido.

De un momento a otro el aire le falta, y afuera le parece escuchar las risas de los oficiales que están obligados a custodiarlo día y noche. Lo único en lo que piensa es que el dolor le va a matar pronto, y tal vez sea lo mejor cuando se le ha negado el ser un humano más.


End file.
